sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Frierson
| birth_place = Akron, Ohio, U.S. | residence = Santa Clarita, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, stage actor, writer | spouse = | years_active = 1981–present | other_names = Christy Mathewson, Eric Frierson | website = }} Edward Davies Frierson (born November 22, 1959) is an American voice actor, stage actor and writer. He has provided voices for such films as Wreck-It Ralph, Hotel Transylvania, The Princess and the Frog, ParaNorman, Curious George, Tangled, the video games Medal of Honor: Airborne and Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes and the animated television series MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance but is perhaps best known for playing Baseball Hall of Fame pitcher Christy Mathewson in the one-man show Matty: An Evening with Christy Mathewson. Life and career Frierson has been doing voicework for many anime series and movies since the 1980s, and has also been a voice actor for two of Saban Entertainment's most well-known shows - the Power Rangers franchise and VR Troopers. While during his tenure in the Saban shows, he only did voicework for one-shot characters in the earlier years, he was able to play a major role in 2001's Power Rangers Time Force when he did the voice of the mad robot scientist Frax. After the PR franchise moved to New Zealand in 2003 (which laid off much of the PR crew, Frierson included), Frierson has continued to do voicework for various anime series such as .hack and Robotech, as well as voicework in animated children's movies such as Curious George, Chicken Little, and The Wild. He has also done voicework for different video game franchises, such as the Medal of Honor series. Frierson's theater work includes roles such as Horatio in Mark Ringer's staging of Hamlet, and Flute in A Midsummer Night's Dream at Nevada Shakespeare in the Park. He twice won the prestigious Maurice Scott Award for Los Angeles theatre for his performances as Dapper in Ben Jonson's The Alchemist at the Globe Playhouse and as Count Vronsky in Anna Karenina at Theatre Rapport.https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0295579/otherworks He also won a New England Drama Critic's award for his portrayal of the dim-witted Red Sox pitcher Tank in Steve Kluger's acclaimed nine-inning comedy, Bullpen. ''Matty'' in his one-man show "Matty" at Keystone College in Factoryville, Pennsylvania.]] Frierson is probably most renowned for his award-winning one-man show Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson (which was directed by fellow voice actor Kerrigan Mahan) about Hall of Fame baseball pitcher Christy Mathewson, which he performs across the country including Off-Broadway in New York for a long run for which National Public Radio named one of the 10 best shows of the New York theatre season and for which he won Drama-Logue Awards as both an actor and writer during the show's Los Angeles engagement. Frierson has played Mathewson throughout the United States, including in Mathewson's hometown of Factoryville, Pennsylvania, at the pitcher's alma mater Bucknell University, and at the Baseball Hall of Fame. Frierson has formed The Mathewson Foundation, dedicated to the preservation of American History through baseball. He plans to focus those efforts and locate the Foundation in Factoryville. Also in the works for Frierson are the first true biographies of Christy, both in book form and for the big screen. Filmography Anime * .hack - Additional Voices * 3x3 Eyes - Yakumo Fujii (Streamline dub only) * The Adventures of Mini-Goddess - Blue Rat * Akira - Additional voices (credited as "Christopher Mathewson") (Streamline and Geneon dubs) * Babel II - Additional Voices * Battle Athletes - USSA Official * Battle Athletes Victory - Additional Voices * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Crying Husband; Fisherman; Tokuji; Wandering Samurai * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Additional Voices * The Cockpit - Various * Cowboy Bebop - Space Warrior * Crying Freeman - Chen (Streamline Dub) * Digimon Adventure - Datamon * Dirty Pair - Plant Manager * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Aramis * Dragon Ball - Tenshinhan (Shinto) (Harmony Gold dub only) * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Various * ''El Hazard - Makoto Mizuhara * Fighting Spirit - Mamoru Takamura * Fist of the North Star - Additional Voices * Fushigi Yuugi - Various * Gatchaman (1994) - Ken * Gatekeepers 21 - Student, Gang Leader * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG - Various * Golgo 13: Queen Bee - Various * The Professional: Golgo 13 - Gold * Honeybee Hutch - Various * Kikaider - Silver Hakaider * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Alford, Dakaskos, Erhalt * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - Louis, Old Engineer (Original dub only), Additional Voices * Little Women - Additional Voices * Maple Town - Additional Voices * MÄR - Edward * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy - Kai Shiden * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Eledore Massis * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Jaburo Officer A * Naruto - Hakkaku * Noein - Atori * Noozles - Various * Outlaw Star - Race Official, Silgrian * Robotech - Lynn Kyle * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Louis Nichols * Saint Tail - Additional Voices * Serial Experiments Lain - J.J. * Street Fighter II V - Various (Animaze Dub) * Tenchi in Tokyo - Mr. Fujisawa * Tenchi Muyo! - Male GP Controller * Tenchi Muyo! in Love - Male GP Controller * Trigun - Additional Voices * Tokyo Pig - Additional Voices * Wowser - Additional Voices * X - Additional Voices * Yukikaze - Richard Burgadish * Zillion - Dave * Zillion: Burning Night - Dave Non-anime * The Return of Dogtanian - Aramis * God, the Devil and Bob - Guest Star * Iznogoud - Various * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol - Additional Voices * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * Walter Melon - Additional Voices * Willy Fog 2 - Tico * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Additional Voices Live Action * Cheers - 1st Customer * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Blue Globbor, Octophantom, Weldo (voices, uncredited) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Strikning (voice) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy - Ironite (voice) * Power Rangers Time Force - Frax (voice) * Power Rangers Turbo - Terror Tooth (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers Zeo - Mechanizer (voice, uncredited) * Touched by an Angel - Announcer * VR Troopers - Gunslinger, Rollbot (voices) Movies * A Little Help - Parrot * Barnyard - Cow and Horse * Bigfoot: The Unforgettable Encounter - Bigfoot Vocal Characterization * The Call - Additional Voices * Chicken Little - Male Bear * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Additional Voices * Curious George - Additional Voices * Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure - Shinto (Tien) (Harmony Gold dub) * Dr. Dolittle - Skunk (voice) * El Hazard: The Magnificent World - Makoto Mizuhara * El Hazard: The Magnificent World 2 - Makoto Mizuhara * El Hazard: The Alternative World - Makoto Mizuhara * Elysium - Various * Fly Me to the Moon - Commander Aldrin * From Up on Poppy Hill - Additional Voices (English version) * Frozen - Crowd Member #2 * Going Under - Guy in Bar * Her Married Lover - Additional Voices * Hotel Transylvania - Additional Voices * Kiki's Delivery Service - Tombo (Streamline version only), Additional Voices (both Streamline & Disney dubs) * Laputa: Castle in the Sky - Henri, Old Engineer (original English dub), Additional voices (both English versions) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return - Additional Voices * Life as We Know It - Sports Announcer * Osmosis Jones - Police Officer of Frank Police Department (voice) * ParaNorman - Additional Voices (Blithe Hollow Townspeople) * The Princess and the Frog - New Orleans Man #2 * Pump Up the Volume - Anchor * Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles - Louis Nichols, Haydonite * Racing Stripes - Additional Voices * Roadside Romeo — Additional Voices * Shaolin Soccer - Additional Voices * Smother - Ralph * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Ken Masters (credited as "Ted Richards") * Tangled - Additional Voices * The Tale of Despereaux - Additional Voices * Twilight of the Cockroaches - Airman, Retreat, Walla (English version) * The Wild - Penguin * Wildfire - Race Announcer * Wreck-It Ralph - Additional Voices * Your Friends and Neighbours - Additional Voices * Zootopia - Additional Voices Video games * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Aaron * Bushido Blade 2 - Additional Voices * EverQuest II: Echoes of Faydwer - Mazkeen, Fae_1 emotes (male), Lyrech Human 2 (male) * Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb - Various * Medal of Honor - Additional Voices * Star Trek: Judgment Rites - Lucas, Lt. Kyle, Romulan * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary - Elasi Captain, Ens. Everts * Suikoden V - Roog References External links * *Official Website for Matty: An Evening With Christy Mathewson Category:1959 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from Akron, Ohio Category:Male actors from Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles Category:American male stage actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:Male actors from Nashville, Tennessee